


A Whole Bunch of Stucky Headcanons

by gxxus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but I really like these okay, cute stuff, headcanons, humor me, i know this isn't a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: When I say a whole bunch, I mean a whole bunch. Feel free to use these in a story or anything if you like them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a story but I thought I'd share them anyway. You can comment with your own if you want too! Enjoy!

  * Because he hasn’t seen a dog in forever, Bucky is absolutely star-struck when he finally sees one after years. Bonus: the owner is trying to keep walking along but because Bucky is so scary looking he lets Bucky play with their dog for as long as he wants. 
  * Bucky is extremely honest when he’s drunk. Not emotional honest, but more along the lines of “you’re dick is huge Stevie, you know that? Like WOW it’s big I’m impressed.”
  * Bucky likes to sleep with stuffed animals sometimes, especially when Steve isn’t home.
  * Steve is so patient with Bucky as he tries to teach him modern technology. It’s especially easy because Bucky’s reactions are hilarious. 
  * Bucky loves wearing Steve’s t-shirts whenever he’s lounging around the house. Steve loves it too, because afterwards his shirts smell like Bucky. 
  * Bucky secretly loves musicals. Steve openly loves musicals. 
  * Tony caught them having sex on the kitchen counter once. Steve was extremely embarrassed of course, but Bucky just smiled and said “feel free to film it if you’d like”. Tony nearly threw up. 
  * Bucky and Natasha will talk to each other in Russian occasionally, mostly to talk about random shit that confuses the rest of the team. It’s especially funny when one of them looks at someone in a weird way, but in reality they’re talking about what they want to eat later. 
  * One time the crew got pretty damn wasted and Natasha and Bucky ended up in each other’s arms on the living room floor. They didn’t do anything of course, but they just started cuddling and Steve found it rather adorable so he didn’t wake them up. When they start waking up, Bucky can’t recall anything and thinks he’s sleeping with Steve as usual. He thinks “Steve” feels a bit skinnier than usual but he doesn’t think about it and leans in to kiss “him”. Little does he know it’s Natasha and as they both realize what’s happening, they just pull away and get up immediately. They never talked about it again. Bucky also wants to forget the fact that he called her “Stevie” mistakenly…
  * Steve loves cartoons, but especially really old ones. His eyes always light up with nostalgia and damn Bucky thinks it’s adorable. 
  * Bucky had no idea what to expect when Steve said Halloween was a big deal. The decorations didn’t exactly scare him, or horror movies (considering he has pretty much lived out a horror movie), but what really terrified him was the fact that kids were walking around in scary clown costumes and things of that nature. Also, Steve forced him to go to a party and Bucky didn’t really wanna dress up, so he just went in a hoodie and jeans. Steve went as a Gatsby lookalike. Clint, drunk beyond belief, comes up to Bucky and exclaims “Awesome costume! You look _just_ like Bucky Barnes!” Bucky didn’t have the heart to say he was in fact the real Bucky Barnes, and instead let Clint compliment him on his “realistic wig”. Steve found it hilarious. 
  * Bucky likes to crack puns in the middle of sex every now and then. Steve can’t stay mad for long because Bucky’s stupid laugh gets him every time. 
  * Bucky is fascinated by the concept of new bath products. Sugar scrub is his new addiction, bath bombs _baffle_ him, and bubble bath will entertain him for hours on end. 
  * Steve tried to drive Bucky’s motorcycle once. It was, well, interesting to say the least. New york city traffic is not fun to wind through when you hardly know what you’re doing. 
  * Similarly, Bucky tried to drive one of Tony’s cars that was considered a “smart car”. He went on a tangent on how unsafe it is to not use keys to start the car and just press a button. But, on the other hand, he thought the cup holders were pretty cool. 
  * Starbucks was an _insane_ concept to Bucky. He had no idea what a frappucino was and he was confused at how complicated some of the drinks were. “God, you’d think they’d want some coffee with this sugary nonsense.” Steve decided to call him an “old man”, resulting in a terrifying glare from Bucky that Steve knew was just a joke, but people around them were convinced there would be a murder right then and there. 
  * The two of them tend to get in odd arguments over how much they love each other. They’ll literally be screaming at each other, but they’re screaming compliments and confessions. “Yeah?! Well you’re fucking _gorgeous_ you fucking asshole!” “Fuck you Steve, I love you so fucking much you can’t even fathom it!” It confuses the others to no end. “They’re even cute when they’re yelling at each other and that’s just weird.” - Sam
  * Bucky really loves first person shooter video games. Except it took him a while to figure out a controller. “This isn’t anything like a real gun man.” “Well… you’re not wrong.” 
  * Speaking of video games, he broke a window once from chucking the controller in a rage. 
  * Steve really likes artists like Adele and Lana del Rey. Bucky loves heavy metal and screamo, but has a soft side for cheesy love songs that he wished he had the confidence to sing to Steve. 
  * Steve sings in the shower. Loudly. No one says anything about it because they don’t want to embarrass him with the fact that they can hear him singing One Direction. 
  * Steve puts magnets on Bucky’s arm to leave him little notes. Or just because it’s funny to see Bucky struggle to pull them off. 
  * Bucky, dead drunk, one time pulled off his metal arm to “give Steve a hand”. 
  * Steve is surprisingly the king of Cards Against Humanity. Bucky is a _master_ at Sorry. 
  * Strip poker. Need I go on?
  * Steve and Bucky like to make random moaning noises while they aren’t even doing anything sexual at all. It annoys the living fuck out of everyone else, especially because they do so during important meetings or when Tony has rich guests over. 
  * Whenever they have meetings, Steve and Bucky always sit next to each other. And of course this always results in shananigans. It ranges from Bucky pinching Steve in the side to hear him make an ungodly squeak, to giving Steve a handjob as he was trying to say his thoughts on the matter at hand. Bucky was smug the entire time and Steve shamefully let out a moan as Bucky told him to “let it all out”, supposedly meaning to speak his mind during the meeting, but they both knew that wasn’t what he meant at all. Sam could tell what was going on by Steve’s reddened cheeks and muttered “Y’all are fucking disgusting.” 
  * The same kind of thing happened at dinner once. Bucky “dropped his napkin” and gave Steve a blowjob under the table. Steve had a lot of trouble eating, to say the least. 
  * Bucky is actually a worried and protective boyfriend. Not creepily protective, but if Steve isn’t feeling well he’ll make sure he can do absolutely everything to make sure he’s okay. “Can I make you soup?” “Buck, I’m okay.” “Come on Steve you need to eat.” “I need to sleep, babe.” “Okay but I’m sleeping with you in case you feel worse and let me know if you need medicine or more food or water or more blankets or-” “Buck, just hold me and shut up.” 
  * Every fourth of July, Bucky sings the national anthem at the top of his lungs without a single regret. He also likes to say “God bless America” as much as possible, just to embarrass Steve. 
  * Bucky loves going swimming. Not just because it feels amazing, but because Steve is shirtless for _hours_ and damn is that a nice sight. Steve feels the same about Bucky being shirtless. 
  * One day when they were sparring, Bucky pinned Steve’s hands behind his back and shoved him against the wall and Steve got painfully turned on. Bucky looked down and rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. “Seriously? You got a boner from that?” “Jerk.” 
  * Bucky later admitted that when they were in the intense battle involving Steve grabbing him and basically dry humping him, he was really into it and had to remember that he was actually fighting Steve instead of doing kinky shit. Kinda disappointing, he thought. 
  * During a battle against some Hydra agents, Bucky accidentally called Steve “babydoll” in the midst of punching someone in the face. Steve was flattered, honestly. 
  * “You’re my mission.” “Feel free to finish me then.” “What?” “Nothing.” 
  * Steve likes calling him “Bucky Boo”. 
  * Sometimes Bucky forgets where he is. Steve reminds him that he’s home. A word that means more to Bucky than Steve thinks. 
  * Bucky likes to kiss Steve everywhere. Not necessarily in a sexual way. He just loves kissing him. Steve never complains!
  * Bucky lets Natasha braid his hair and curl it sometimes too. Bows are a nice touch as well. “You look like a beautiful princess!” “Excuse you, I am the _queen._ ”




End file.
